Uma História Perfeita
by CaahT39C
Summary: E todos viveram felizes para sempre no mundo retardado de CaahT39C!


- Mas eu achava que...

Amy rolou os olhos.

- Poupe-me da fala clichê, Ian.

- Eu queria que as coisas fossem...

Amy pigarreou.

- Ian, francamente, acha mesmo que eu vou cair no seu papo?

Ian suspirou fundo.

- Ok, quer que eu fale a verdade? O que eu sinto por você...

- _Ian._ – Amy advertiu.

- Qualquer coisa que eu disser, vai ser mentira. Na verdade, eu não sinto _porra_ nenhuma por você. – Ian disse o que Amy queria ouvir.

Amy abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Obrigada pela sinceridade, _Cobra._

Ian achava que Amy havia aprendido um bom drama com os livros que lia.

- Não a de quê, _Cahill._

Ian pegou o roteiro que estava em cima da mesa e começou a folheá-lo.

- Agora é a parte onde nós nos beijamos? – ele perguntou para Amy. Ops, quero dizer, _para __o__ amor__ de__ sua __vida._

_Que coisa mais sem-noção._ Ele pensou para si mesmo.

Amy pegou o seu roteiro.

- Sim. Aí depois você pergunta novamente se eu posso te perdoar pela Coreia, África do Sul, Austrália e derivados. O papo ridículo de sempre.

- Ah, claro. E então você diz que sim e nós dois trocamos a famosa frase...

-_ Eu te amo._

Ian rolou os olhos, agora não estava atuando.

- Quem é que criou isso mesmo?

- Não faço à mínima ideia, mas quem criou só pode estar maluco a ponto de pensar que eu amo você e você me ama. E que eu te perdoo com um beijo.

- Como se eu, _Ian Kabra_, gostasse de uma pobre e órfã como você, Amy Cahill.

Amy, literalmente, não tomou isso como um elogio.

- Como se eu, _Amy Cahill_, gostasse de um babaca e metido como você, Ian Kabra.

- _Touché._ – Ian disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

Amy rolou os olhos.

- Não é melhor logo terminarmos com isso?

- Claro, _querida_. – Ian disse, já voltando ao seu papel.

Amy continuou o dela.

- N-Não m-m-me chame de q-q-uerida, Ian!

- Ah, Amy, você fica tão linda gaguejando...

Amy fingiu estar corando furiosamente.

- Você m-me acha linda, Ian?

Ian se aproximou da Cahill e retirou uma parte do cabelo dela que estava atrás da orelha, fazendo com que Amy parecesse usar uma franja.

- Eu sempre quis te dizer isso, Amy, mas você vai achar que é uma mentira: você é bonita, adorável, inteligente e eu... Bem, _eu te amo._

Amy fingiu estar totalmente animada com isso e sorriu "involuntariamente".

-_ Eu também te amo, Kabra._

Ian puxou-a para perto dele, dando um beijo técnico idiota e retardado. Apesar de não poder ver, ele sabia que as leitoras estariam dizendo _"Oh, que fofo!"_ se na verdade estivesse escrito "um beijo doce e apaixonado".

Ao terminar o beijo fingindo estarem sem folêgo, Ian ajoelhou-se e olhou com a mais "pura" sinceridade para os olhos verde-jade da Cahill. Então retirou uma pequena caixa de veludo vermelha do bolso. Amy fingiu surpresa.

- _Amelia Hope Cahill, aceita se casar comigo?_

E daí que eles tenham só dezesseis anos? E daí que isso seria ilegal? _Foda-se para as regras!_ Que elas morram na mais pura merda. Eles se amam, querem casar, terem filhos juntos!

- SIM! SIM! É TUDO QUE EU MAIS QUERO! - disse uma Amy _retardada_ pulando para dar outro beijo técnico _retardado_ em seu noivo_, um outro retardado_.

Ambos achavam que iriam vomitar naquele instante se os lábios dos dois ficassem mais dois segundos unidos.

Quando os dois terminaram o roteiro, ambos soltaram uma interjeição de nojo e foram correndo para o banheiro, para limpar a boca.

- As coisas que as pessoas nos forçam a fazer... - Amy disse após enxugar a boca. Ela nunca imaginou ficar mais de cinco segundos com a boca unida a uma _Cobra._

Ian pigarreou e foi direto para a porta do apartamente de Amy, olhando para as flores ao lado desta que ele supostamente havia mandado para Amy.

- Então é isso. - ele disse, abrindo a porta.

Amy seguiu-o e deu uma último olhada no papel em cima da mesa do hall de entrada, só para conferir se nada tivesse sido esquecido, porque ela realmente não faria isso de novo.

- É, é isso, Kabra. Adeus. - ela disse sem nem ao mesmo olhar novamente para o supostamente noivo e fechou a porta.

A Cahill mordeu o lábio e cuspiu. Teria que lavar a boca novamente - ainda havia restos do Cobra em seus lábios.

Mas foda-se para o que ela pensa, não é mesmo? Ela tinha que pensar como ela sempre sonhou com o dia de seu casamento, com Ian sendo o noivo. Como tudo aquilo era perfeito e fabuloso, como Ian "beijava" bem, _como ela amava-o._

Ela olhou para o teto e disse para a autora dessa história palavras muito amigáveis.

- AH, VAI TOMAR NO MEIO DO SEU-

- CALADA QUE EU MANDO NESSA PORRA! - uma voz veio do teto, deixando Amy confusa. - VOCÊ VAI AMAR O IAN, PORQUE É ASSIM QUE TEM QUE SER! VOCÊ VAI TERMINAR COM O EVAN E VAI SE CASAR COM O KABRA. VOCÊ TERÁ LINDOS FILHOS E A SUA VIDA VAI SER PERFEITA!

Amy fechou a cara. Odiava quando os autores faziam ela sentir-se como uma marionete.

_Foda-se. Eu tenho que obedecer sem falar a minha opinião._

Então ela casou com Ian no dia seguinte, teve a lua de mel na Coreia - onde começou sua família de um jeito muito tradicional. Eles tinham dezesseis anos, mas isso não importava! Eles amavam um ao outro! E no ano seguinte nasceu Rodocrilson Cahill Kabra, um menino com cabelo preto e olhos verde-jade. Natalie chorava junto com Dan ao lado do berço - o que ocasionou ao primeiro beijo de ambos e o descobrimento de um amor secreto.

E todos viveram felizes para sempre no mundo do clichê e da retardadisse._** Fim!**_

* * *

><p><strong>E agora a autora dessa fanfic se mata por ter escrito isso e ainda querer reviews idiotas.<strong>

**Fim +1!**

**~CaahT39C**_**  
><strong>_


End file.
